My Sweet Valentine
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at New Haven, and the first dance is coming up. Percy wants desperately to go with Nico. Problem is, he can't work up the courage to ask. In the days leading to the dance, he gets little presents from "Your Secret Admirer." Little does he know who it really is. My entry for the Nicercy V-Day contest. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1-A Valentine's Surprise

So, this is going to be my entry for the Valentine's Day Nicercy Contest. Yes, I know, I'm back. Shocker, isn't it? I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, and I haven't died. I've just been extremely busy. But now I have some breathing room.

…

Percy's POV

…

Everyone was abuzz at New Haven, which was saying a lot, because the last time that happened, was five years ago when our football team went to state. This year, though, was something very special. We were having the first Valentine's Day Dance in New Haven history. People were already pairing off, and the dance was scheduled this Friday, a mere five days away. Jason had already asked his boyfriend Leo to the dance. I wish I could've been there. He sent Leo on a scavenger hunt throughout the school, finally ending in the library with this huge red and white sign asking him to be his date to the dance.

"What's up Perce?" Will Solace asked. He and his girlfriend, Katie Gardner, were hanging with me after school. We were all discussing Valentine's Day. Will hadn't asked Katie to the dance yet, but we all knew they were going together. They'd been together since middle school. "Still thinking about who to take to the dance? Don't worry, you'll find someone." He smiled reassuringly at me, wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders. I sighed, flopping backwards on my bed and letting my head dangle off.

"It's not that simple Will," I said. "You know who I want to ask. And you know I can't do that. He's taken." Will, I'm sure, was looking at me sympathetically. I made it no secret that I was gay, much like Jason and Leo. I had nothing to fear. I was just really lonely.

"I'm sure he's not taken," Will replied to that. I missed the knowing look he gave Katie. But I did hear her giggle. I looked up. "Don't look like that Percy. Ask some other boy. You know Octavian would go with you in a heartbeat." I made a face at the ceiling. Octavian had been pining after me since we were in seventh grade. Five years later, in eleventh grade, he was still at it. I liked Octavian. He was a nice boy. But I wasn't interesting in him like that. I didn't even want to consider asking him out.

"No," I decided. "Not even if I'm really desperate. "I'll just stay home if I absolutely need to." _Though I would very much like to go…_ I sighed again. The pains of being alone in high school. I glanced up. Will was rubbing Katie's shoulder with his palm. I glanced up at the ceiling again, letting my head fall back. It was stupid little things like that that made me wish I had someone special. Not just for the dance, but for everyday as well. "I don't know Will," I said. "Maybe I should just give up on finding someone special."

"Don't say that," Will said, punching my arm lightly. "And quit moping. Nothing ever falls into your lap you know. If you want to go to the dance with Nico, just ask him." As much as I wanted to, it wasn't that simple. "I know you're nervous Perce," he said, deciding to straddle me to talk. I looked up. "Don't be, okay? Just ask him tomorrow. If you want, I'll come with you. He's in our homeroom." I gulped. Of course I knew that.

"I know, I know," I said, shoving Will off of me and sitting up. "I will try. I'll try my best. I hope I don't chicken out. That's what worries me the most. You know I get tongue tied in this sort of situation."

"I know very well," Will replied. "Which is why we're going to role play. I'll be Nico. Ask me out." He sat back comfortably, staring at me. I stared back, opening and closing my mouth. "Well?" Will asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I, uh, well," I stammered. "Will you, uh, go to, uh…" I trailed off. I forgot what I was going to ask. "I can't do it Will," I said with a sigh. "I just can't."

"Percy," mom called. I got up off my bed and hovered near the door. "Someone knocked and when I answered, there was no one there." I was about to disappear back into my room. "But there was a present for you," she added. I halted and whirled around. Will glanced up curiously. I raced to our living room, where my mom was holding up a red bag with a bow on it. My name was scribbled on the card. I reached out and tentatively took it from her. "I don't really know," she said.

"I bet it's from Octavian," I said, taking it back to my room. Will glanced at the bag curiously. "I don't know," I told him. "I bet it's from Octavian, whatever it is," I added. I sat cross-legged on my bed, the present beside me. This was really strange. I wasn't sure what to make of this. "There's a little card." I picked the envelope off the top. I opened it up. It was a heart-shaped card, trimmed with white lace. "'For my sweet Valentine. Da.' Da?" I asked, looking up at Will. He shrugged. "For my sweet Valentine…" I repeated, setting the card aside. I reached into the bag. I pulled out a little white bear holding a fake rose. "Oh, he's cute!" I gushed, cuddling him to me. "Octavian has outdone himself, but not."

"I don't know," Will said. "This doesn't seem like the thing Octavian would do. And he certainly wouldn't sign it 'Your secret admirer.' He'd want you to know it was him." I glanced at the side of the bag, which Will was currently observing. And, sure enough, it was signed with "your secret admirer." I frowned. That was definitely unlike Octavian. I'd gotten love letters from him before, and he'd always signed them with his name. "Someone likes you Perce," Will said, elbowing me in the side.

"You think?" I asked, smiling. I held the bear to my chest. He was really soft. I stroked his white plush with one finger. Whoever it was, they knew exactly what I liked. "Da? Do you know what that means?"

"I have a feeling, but you'll have to wait and see," Will replied. "Practice asking Nico out in the meantime. Katie and I have to get going." At that, she rose. "See you tomorrow." I waved as they left, but I wasn't paying much attention. I'd pulled the card back out, and I was studying it. I smiled.

"My sweet Valentine," I said softly. "Whoever could you be, mystery man?"

…

Nico's POV

…

I somehow snuck into Percy's apartment complex, bag in tow. I was practically shaking with excitement. I couldn't wait to ask him out to the dance. But after Jason and Leo's display, I wanted to do something like that. And I'm come up with an (I believed) ingenious idea. I patted the bag.

"Your my ticket little guy," I whispered. "Don't let me down." 4F, Percy's apartment. I set the bag on the ground, firmly knocked, then bolted down the hall and hid around the corner, watching the door. "Dammit," I hissed when his mom answered the door. "Why couldn't you do it Percy?" She peered around, then her gaze lit up on the present on the floor. She scooped it up and disappeared back inside the apartment. Well, Percy might not have answered, but he would get the present.

"You don't think he'll find the card too corny?" my best friend, Malcolm Parker, said. His boyfriend, Mitchell Gray, had already asked him to the dance. It wasn't anything big or flashy, but we all knew they'd be going together. "After all 'My Sweet Valentine' isn't necessarily subtle." I turned pink.

"If I know Percy like I think I do, he'll love it. I've included the first two letters of dance as well. He'll get the C tomorrow." My idea was to give him a series of small gifts, each with one letter from the word dance attached. And, on Friday, I'd deliver the last one myself, with the question mark. I thought it was romantic and sweet and Percy would love it. I was already loving it.

"What's tomorrow's gift, and how are you delivering it?" Malcolm asked, deciding to change the subject. "After all, you plan these things out weeks in advance."

"Imported blue chocolate," I replied, keeping my eye on the apartment. Will Solace and Katie Gardner emerged, heading the opposite way. So that's why he hadn't answered the door himself. "Percy loves blue food. And of course, the letter C. And another card. There's always going to be a card." Malcolm nodded. He liked the fact I was ambitious.

"Those chocolates had to be expensive," he said. "After all, you can't get blue chocolate stateside." I smirked at him. My dad's multinational business partners meant I had all sorts of connections at my disposal. I'd just called in a few favors, and a huge box of blue chocolates arrived at my house three days later.

"They weren't cheap," I admitted. "But I'd do anything for Percy. He's my dream boy, remember?" Malcolm nodded. I told him every day how much I loved Percy. But for some reason, he thought I was taken by someone. What gave him a silly thought like that, I will never understand. But it would make this all the sweeter when he finally found out who it was sending him all the gifts. "Think Jason could give it to him?" I asked, almost to myself. "Jason and Percy aren't necessarily friends, but they talk."

"So long as you don't make it completely obvious," Malcolm replied. "Let's go. Staring at his apartment won't make him appear." I finally tore my gaze away, looking at him. If only it really worked like that. But finally, I sighed.

"You're right," I replied. "Let's go. I'll see him tomorrow, after all." Malcolm nodded and led the way down the stairs.

…

Percy's POV

…

Nico, as I'd dubbed the bear, sat on the bathroom counter as I brushed my teeth. I'd carried him all around the apartment tonight. Mom hadn't said one word to me about it, which was unlike her. Maybe she sensed my own confusion.

"So, Nico," I said to the mirror, waving my toothbrush in front of me. "That dance this Friday? Yeah. Would you like to go? No, that's dumb." I spit into the sink and rinsed my toothbrush off, then took a swig of mouthwash. I spit that out as well. "Nico, would you please go to the dance with me? God, that sounds desperate." I sighed. "Hey Nico, could I ask you something? Would you like to go to the dance with me? Gah!" I threw my arms up. I gave up. I grabbed Nico the Bear off the counter and went back to my room. "I sound dumb no matter what I say," I said to the bear. "I don't know how I'm going to do this tomorrow. But I'm not going to be a coward." I grabbed the Valentine off my nightstand and studied it again. I would never tire of reading that one, simple line.

"Percy, lights out," mom called. Sighing, I set the valentine aside and flipped off my lamp. I hugged Nico the Bear to me, burying my nose in his plush. I really wondered who sent it to me.

"Don't worry so much about that," I whispered to myself. "Just work up the courage to ask Nico out. That's all you have to worry about. But, even though I kept telling myself that, there was no way I'd be able to do it. He was Nico fucking di Angelo. Why would a guy like him fall for a guy like me? Anything could happen, I guess, but it wasn't likely. "At least you like me, whoever you are," I said to the card, referring to my secret admirer. "Who are you though?"

…

So, that's the first chapter. Wasn't too bad, was it?


	2. Chapter 2-Chocolates and Notes

Little technical error from last chapter. I meant to say N, not C. D A and N is what Percy will have now. I do know how to count, but I don't know how to spell. Thank you for pointing that out though. That could've been bad.

…

Nico's POV

…

"Can I trust you with this?" I asked Jason. I held up the bag containing the next letter, and the chocolate, at the end of my fingers, letting it swing gently back and forth. Jason rolled his eyes, but I had to make sure this got to Percy. I was set and determined to ask Percy out in a spectacular way, even though prom was two months away. And yes, I planned on asking him to that too. But that was in a subtle, cutesy way. This was the first Valentine's dance in New Haven history. Of course I had to make it memorable.

"You can trust me Neeks," Jason said. "I won't let anything happen to it." Still, I was reluctant. I knew this was my idea, but I didn't want to let this present out of my sight. I clutched the bag for one more moment, before finally handing it over. Jason patted the bag. I knew he'd take good care of it, deep down. But my stomach still turned as he walked away with it.

"I'm surprised." I whirled around to find Malcolm once again standing behind me, this time leaning against the wall. Fuck, how did he manage to be so quiet? "I know Jason is one of your good friends, but it still shocks me that you enlisted him for this task. I'm also kind of hurt you didn't ask me." I blushed.

"It would've been obvious if you'd done it," I said, falling in step with him as he headed to homeroom. "Percy knows you're my best friend." Malcolm glanced over at me. "Besides," I added. "Jason is friends with him too. It seems less weird if he does it." Finally, Malcolm sighed.

"You've really thought this thing through, haven't you?" he asked. I bit my lip and said nothing. Truth was, I hadn't, not really. I knew what I wanted to do on the final day, though. It was going to be a huge surprise, one I hoped I could pull off. It was going to be difficult, especially with the small time frame I'd allotted myself for it. "Well, as long as you're happy Nico," Malcolm continued. "I know things have been difficult since Ally left."

"Leave Alabaster out of this," I mumbled, but the usual pang of sadness I felt every time someone mentioned his name still struck. I sighed again. I hated thinking of Ally at a time like this. He left me last year, end of story. We weren't even all that serious. So why did it leave me feeling so hollow? Probably because he was the first person I'd ever dated. "Mal, I could gladly strangle you right now," I joked as we approached his room. He smirked at me and ducked into his homeroom. I shook my head and slipped into the room next door, Mr. Woods.

Everyone was abuzz with Valentine's news. More couples were established for the dance. Will was busy whispering something to Katie, who giggled and playfully shoved him away. He smiled softly at her. Jason was sitting backwards in a chair talking with Percy, and Leo was sitting on the desk behind him, toying with his hair. This was significant because, as far as I knew, no one was allowed to touch Jason's hair. Leo must've been something special. I took my usual seat in the back, mostly so I could spy. Jason briefly glanced my way, but then snapped his gaze back to Percy, who was busy animating a story and proudly showing off… I gasped. It was the bear I'd gotten him! I strained to hear.

"Pretty neat," Jason said, apparently agreeing with whatever Percy was talking about. I noticed he kept glancing at Jason's feet, where his present was sitting. I gripped the table top to prevent myself from bolting upright and handing it to him myself. The whole point of this was to remain anonymous until Friday. That was how the plan was going to work.

"Come on Jay, give it to him," I hissed quietly to myself. Mr. Woods wasn't even paying attention to us. He knew he wouldn't get our attention until next week, so this week, we got to do whatever. "Jason, I swear to god…" I mumbled.

"Oh!" Jason said suddenly, like he just remembered something. "I have something for you Percy." He reached down and brought up the present. Percy set his bear aside and studied the bag for a moment. Then he reached aside.

"Chocolate!" he exclaimed. Then he opened the box. "Blue chocolate! How?" I couldn't see his face exactly, but I'm sure he was looking questioningly at Jason. But Jay just shrugged.

"You'll see," he said simply.

…

Percy's POV

…

I was dumbfounded.

Alright, let me rewind. I'd had every intention of asking Nico to the dance today, but then Jason and Leo came over to talk. And when I saw him…well, all of a sudden I felt shy. I couldn't do it. Jason and Leo were really sweet though. They tried cheering me up. Then Leo happened to notice I'd brought Nico with me (yes, I named the bear Nico). I proudly showed him off. Then, Jason gave me a present. It was a box of blue chocolate and the letter N.

"D, A, and N," I mused to myself. "Could it be 'dance?'" I pulled out the other two letters and arranged them in front of me. Dance seemed likely. But who could it be? I doubted it was Octavian, although I still wouldn't put it past him to try something like this. I plucked a chocolate out of the box and chomped down. It was delicious! Whoever was sending these gifts had really outdone themselves.

"Do you know who did this?" I asked Jason, nudging him with the box of chocolates. Jason glanced back down at me. I'd been unaware he'd turned up to face Leo, who was still toying with his hair. Now, I felt embarrassed with all the attention on me. "Do you know?" I asked again, holding out the box.

"No idea," Jason said. "I was given it by someone, who was also given it by someone, so on and so forth." He waved his hand like it was a closed matter. I growled in frustration. I wanted to thank whomever was giving me these wonderful things. I put the top back on the box and studied it for a moment. It was such a plain looking box, but whoever it was, knew me very well. I loved blue food. It had been a tradition at my house since I was little.

"Who are you, mystery man?" I wondered, not for the first time.

…

When I got home, I dropped my bag near the closet door and hung my coat on the hook. Then I went down the hall to my room. I sat down at my little desk and spread out everything from the Mystery Man in front of me (I was sure it was a boy, since everyone at school knew I was gay). I studied the handwriting. No clues there. I didn't even recognize it. I sighed and shoved myself back. I was about to throw the newest bag away, when another piece of paper fluttered out.

"What's this?" I asked, scooping it up. I went and flopped onto my bed, stretching out on my stomach. I opened the new note, stared at it, then began to read. "Dear Percy, I really hope you like your chocolate. It's imported you know. Swiss chocolate, made by some of the finest…" I paused, once again studying my simple box. Really? That box of chocolate was not only imported, but also Swiss chocolate? Whoever this was, they'd really outdone themselves. "I hope you know how loved you are Percy…" I had to pause at that. I didn't. Who the hell was this? "Well, just in case you didn't get it the first time, I'll say it again. I love you Percy…" I set the note down.

"Percy, who are you talking to?" mom said, making me jump. I wiped away the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't let her see that. She'd say I was too young for love.

"No one mom, just myself," I called back. "Just…thinking of creative writing ideas." I hoped she'd leave me alone. Finally, finally, I heard her footsteps fade down the hall. "I love you Percy…" I said to myself. "Well, whoever you are Mystery Man, I love you too. I just wish I knew who you were…"

…

Nico's POV

…

I paced the length of my room, feeling uneasy. I'd added a note at the very last minute, and I hoped it wasn't too over the top. I tended to come out as a little forward if I got excited or nervous. And when I scribbled out the note, I was both.

"Well, aren't you worked up," my sister, Bianca, said. I glanced up at her. She was laying on my loft, reading out of a book. I paced again, stopping and glancing at the mirror as I passed. I'd imagined how he'd react. But I really wished I could see it in person. "What's got you pacing like a caged tiger anyway?" Bianca asked, sitting up.

"God Bianca, I might've screwed things up," I said. I sat down in front of my mirror, studying my reflection. This certainly wasn't my most attractive face. "I sent Percy a very…open letter."

"What, did you propose or something?" she joked. I winced. I might as well have. "Geez Nico, didn't you learn anything from Ally."

"Why does everyone keep bringing him into this?" I muttered. "He liked Briar way better anyway, so I don't see the big deal anymore. That was a year ago."

"But it still hurts," she said simply, and those four words were enough to render me speechless. Of course it still hurt! But…it didn't. With Percy now seeming like a real possibility, it felt like Alabaster was just a dream or a long forgotten memory.

"I didn't love Ally," I said quietly. "But I love Percy." She opened her mouth to say something. "Don't try and convince me otherwise," I interrupted, holding up a hand. "I'm old enough to know what I want, Bia. And I want Percy." That sounded incredibly possessive, but it wasn't. I wanted Percy in all the best ways. All his little quirks and imperfections. All the things he did right, and all the things he did wrong. I didn't care, because to me, he would always be perfect. "Bia, I'm head over heels in love with him, and I hope he knows it by Friday." I looked in the mirror again. I set my jaw.

That note I added wouldn't bother me anymore, because I loved Percy. And I was determined to make this not only a memorable dance, but also the best Valentine's Day he's ever had. Friday was it. If I hadn't successfully wooed him by then, well, I was going to give up on love. Because love was worth nothing if Percy wasn't there.

"Don't overthink too much Nico," Bia said softly, dropping down off my loft. "And," she added, touching my shoulder. I glanced up at her. "I'm happy for you, really. Go get him." She left, most likely to start her own homework. I had homework to do as well, but I decided that I had something more important to do. I got a fresh sheet of notebook paper, spread it out on the desk in front of me, and began to write.

_Dear Percy, come to the library after school tomorrow for your surprise. Maybe you'll even get to meet me! Your Secret Admirer._

I folded the new note up nice and neat. Then I stuck it in the pocket of the jeans I was going to wear tomorrow. Now, I just needed to think of a special surprise for tomorrow. One step at a time. First, I needed to do my homework, then get a good night's sleep.

"Alright Percy, I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet Valentine," I whispered, getting my books out. Although I wasn't sure how I was going to concentrate with my love on my brain.

…

This took way longer to type then I would've liked. Half way through, I started bawling. It hit me… It's Valentine's Day, and it's been almost three years since my last boyfriend broke up with me (a long time I know, but we had the best time ever).


	3. Chapter 3-Library Meeting

Second chapter went up not too long ago, so this is a pretty good schedule for me.

Also, I'm jamming to 5sos as I write this (if you don't know who they are, shame on you). I'm so excited! This July I'm going to their concert!

…

Percy's POV

…

I was practically shaking with excitement as I clutched the note in my hand. I was going to (hopefully) meet the Mystery Man that was seemingly asking me to the dance. I stood in front of the library's double doors, both closed since it was after school. I took a few deep breaths. I was surprised I was so nervous. The only time I was nervous… No, I wouldn't think of that right now. I shoved open the double doors. But there wasn't anybody there. Well, I couldn't say that.

"Nico?" I asked. He glanced up, and I swear my heart did hot laps around my ribs. At the very least, it was trying to hammer its way out of my chest. "Uh, hi," I mumbled, looking at my shoes. "Is there…is there anyone else in here?"

"Nope," he said. "But I think there's something for you on the librarian's desk." My gaze snapped back up. He pointed, and I turned to look. Sure enough, there was a little red bag on the desk. I approached it slowly, and saw my name on the tag. I picked up the bag. It wasn't very heavy. I took it back to Nico's table without actually knowing why. He glanced back up when I approached. "Whatcha got there?"

"That's actually a good question," I said, sitting opposite him. He closed the magazine he'd been reading, some girly teen magazine at that (though I will admit to reading them as well). Let's take a minute to really appreciate what just happened here. I just talked to Nico fucking di Angelo without losing my cool. I didn't get tongue tied. I didn't run away. I had a conversation with him, then I sat at his table. "Hey, while I have your attention," I said, pulling back the tissue paper. Inside was not quite what I expected. "Oh," I breathed, pulling the vase out. In the vase was a single blue rose. "Whoever is doing this certainly knows me," I commented.

"What?" Nico asked. "Nice flower, but what?" I wasn't listening to him. I pulled out the next letter; C. So they were asking me to the dance, and in a long and complicated way. "Percy," Nico said, snapping his fingers under my nose. I blinked. "What is all this?"

"I have a secret admirer," I explained, running my fingers over the rose's petals. They felt vaguely soft. "And he's asking me to the dance. This is awfully sweet of him," I added. "He keeps giving me gifts and letters." I sighed. "I just really wish I knew who it was." I glanced up at him. "How's Alabaster?" He flinched.

"Not so good, I think," Nico said. "I don't really know. He broke up with me."

Oh.

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head. I was an idiot. I should've known. Nico and Ally went everywhere together. I hadn't seen them together in quite some time. He waved a hand.

"I'm a firm believer in if it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be," he replied. He grew quiet and thoughtful, as we all sorta saw him as. He was always that person that sat in the back of the room and observed everyone. "I don't think we clicked anymore anyway," he said quietly. I looked at him. "It wasn't like we were bored of each other. I just think we wanted different things."

"Like what?" I asked. I was actually curious about this. Not many knew what happened to Nico in his personal life, so to open up like this was something to take advantage of… Not that I was taking advantage of him! I was just answering some questions we'd all had.

"Ally wanted something that was quick and easy," he said. "Something that wouldn't last beyond high school. I don't want that." I began to nod along with him. I felt along similar lines. If I was going to date you, I wanted it to be for a long time, not just till the end of high school and then we never see each other again. I would think about forever, as crazy as it sounded. "So, we parted ways," Nico finished. "I guess I'm ready to move on?" He shrugged. "As ready as I feel anyway."

"Take all the time you need," I said to him. "I bet it hurt when he broke up with you, huh? Wasn't that your first relationship?" He nodded. "I've never had one," I said. "I guess I'm lucky. No broken hearts for me."

"That, at least, is a good thing," Nico agreed. He rose and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt rose slightly. I caught myself staring and looked away, turning pink. Dammit, why did I have to do things like that? Nico chuckled. "You are something else, Percy," he said softly. "You'll make some boy very happy one of these days." I glanced at my hands, which were resting on the table. It took everything in me not to grip the edge. I didn't want to hear that, not from him. Why couldn't he say that about himself? "Are you okay?" Nico asked, sounding concerned. "You're shaking." I glanced down. There was a slight tremble to my arms and hands.

"I'm fine," I said, rising quickly. My chair slid back and crashed into the table behind us. Nico jumped at the sudden noise. I gathered up my things, scooped the vase up, and ran out of the library. I couldn't be there anymore. Meeting my mystery man was not worth feeling like that around Nico di Angelo, the guy who was totally out of my league anyway.

…

Nico's POV

…

Acting like I wasn't the one doing all those sweet things when Percy was talking about it was perhaps one of the hardest things I'd had to do in my high school career. Even worse than having to go through my breakup with Ally. Watching him run out was just as hard. I wasn't sure what I'd said, but I knew it was on m end. He'd been perfectly fine until I'd said… dammit it was that comment about how he'd make someone happy. I bet I knew what he was thinking in that moment.

"I should've said me," I mumbled to my ceiling. "Or something." I shook my head and sat up. I glanced in the mirror. My nerves hardened. No. I wouldn't mope for this. Not yet. It was still early. I hadn't actually hurt Percy. I had to remember that. Percy probably felt overwhelmed with emotions. I would've in his shoes as well.

"I see you haven't moved." I didn't even turn around. Malcolm must've let himself in. Or Bianca did. Either way, now he was here. "How did things go this afternoon? I know you were nervous about seeing Percy."

"Yeah, and something came up and he had to leave in a hurry," I said, sitting down at my desk. I got a piece of paper, some glue, some glitter, amongst other things. "He really liked the rose, by the way. Good call. Tomorrow's present really has to shine, because it's the last one before the day of the dance, and my final surprise. "Any more bright ideas?" I asked him. "After all, you thought up the last present."

"Whatcha doing now?" Mal asked, sitting down on my bed. I could tell because I knew what the creak it made sounded like. I folded the piece of paper in half.

"Making a card to go with it," I said, using the glue and glitter to make a silver heart on the front. "Percy likes homemade stuff. His favorite thing is his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, but he likes anything homemade."

"God Nico, you sound like a stalker," Mal said with a little laugh. I looked back at him. "Why don't you make him something to go along with the homemade card if he likes homemade gifts so much? What all could you do?" I tapped my chin with the marker. It was a good idea. That way, every present was unique. I didn't know though. What all did Percy like. Me. But that was too obvious. What else? "Swimming," Mal said suddenly. "Percy loves swimming."

"Yeah," I said. "What could I do with that?" I smacked my head against the desk, getting glitter all over my hair. "God dammit Mal, I'm not good under pressure."

"I have a picture frame making kit with me," Malcolm said, reaching into his backpack. I glanced back at him, shaking the glitter out of my hair as I did so. "Make him a picture frame. Incorporate swimming into that. I'll take a photo of you guys at the dance that you can put in it later." He handed me the kit. I studied it. This seemed a little…childish. Would he even like it? "Just give it a try," Mal instructed, waving me on. I shrugged. Worth a shot.

…

Percy's POV

…

"I never even got to ask him to the dance," I said, tossing my tennis ball up and catching it again. Jason was trying to study at my desk, but Leo was making it hard for him. I should've known that inviting them both over would be a disaster. "I meant to, but the rose distracted me. Be careful with it, by the way." I'd put it on my desk. Jason and Leo were moving around quite a bit. I snatched the rose up and set it on my nightstand instead. I didn't want them to knock the vase over. "Nice flower though," I added.

"Yes, very nice," Jason agreed, playfully shoving Leo away. "Any ideas who it might be?" I frowned and ran my fingers over the petals again. I honestly had no idea. It could've still been Octavian, trying to be cheeky. I hadn't completely ruled that out yet. Unless it was Nico? No, he wasn't the kind of guy to do things like this. I sighed and laid back down, tossing my tennis ball up. Jason squealed and jumped up from the chair. I bolted upright. "Stop it!" he scolded Leo, laughing and twisting away when the Latino reached out to tickle him again. I rolled my eyes. But I was a little envious of them. I wished I had what they had. "Why the long face?" Jason asked, turning away from Leo. He stopped and peered at me over the blonde's shoulder.

"Nothing," I said, waving the comment aside. "Are you guys excited for Friday? It's the big dance." They glanced at each other and grinned. "Planning anything special?" I asked them.

"Just dinner," Jason replied. "We did rent tuxes together though. That was an experience. One we'll get to do all over again in two months." I sighed. Right. Prom was also right around the corner. "Can't wait." Leo wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him. I turned away.

"Gag," I mumbled. But I was still jealous. I wanted a relationship like they had so badly. And not with just anyone. I wanted it with Nico di Angelo. He said he was ready to move on, but that didn't mean he would date me. Perhaps he had his eye on someone else. But I really, really liked Nico. _No_, I amended to myself. _I don't like him_.

I loved him.

…

Nico's POV

…

I had the picture frame done and wrapped in red wrapping paper. It had little life preservers and hearts and the life guard symbol on it. It perhaps wasn't my most glamorous gift, but as I continued to study it, the more it grew on me. I slipped the homemade card into its envelope, along with the letter E. That would spell out dance, but there was one last surprise. I smiled to myself. It was going to be the best one yet.

I sat down at my desk, taking the poster-sized piece of paper I'd bought at the craft shop along with me. I spread it out. It took up the entire table. There wasn't going to be much on it, but I took my black marker and began sketching out a giant question mark. I glanced at the corner, where my bundle of balloons were floating harmlessly near the ceiling. I glanced back down. I was so excited for Friday.

I'd have Percy come down to the library after school again. But it wouldn't be a wrapped present. I would be down there, holding the question mark sign with the balloons. At least, that should've been how it went. I hoped it would go that way. I'd have Jason hiding away so he could capture Percy's reaction when he saw it for the first time. Saw me holding the sign for the first time. I smiled at the thought. I was so happy I was in love with a guy like Percy.

…

Yay, slightly longer! Next chapter will be about Percy and Nico going tux shopping, cause that needs to happen before the dance. And Percy's new present of course.


End file.
